


a deal of my love

by AnaGuedes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGuedes/pseuds/AnaGuedes
Summary: Set in an Alternative Universe, this is the story of how Draco and Astoria fell in love, despite the fact they were arranged as a couple for obscures reasons. He is the sole heir of a pharmaceutical company; she is the remained daughter of an automobile company. At first, Astoria can barely stand the man she is about to wed. A prat, as she says, he is just trying to get his family name some money after a disastrous coup. Draco believes she is just a sarcastic, annoying woman. However, both don’t know how much in common they have. A tale of love that started as a deal.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. the first

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so a few notes before we begin this journey.
> 
> 1\. this is my first multi-chapter fic in forever, so be kind;  
> 2\. english is not my native language, so i asked to ignore some errors;  
> 3\. this little world I created is inspired by the 1900s, but with fashion more like now. The high society (the sacred 28) make deals out of arrange marriages;  
> 4\. is it more about draco/astoria than anyone else, with name-drops just to enhance the mythology (and sorry if it seem ooc);  
> 5\. i don't have idea when I will post, but i believe it will be weekly since i have the story planned out and written;  
> 6\. i hope you enjoy!

The night was seemly perfect for the event held inside the ballroom full of business people from around the United Kingdom. As an annual event, they would announce new courtships between families, encountering those to desire to ally.

Astoria Greengrass would call herself an idiotic for believing her family could never do such a thing. After her sister, Daphne Greengrass, married Theo Nott to ingress the family in the exportation business, she believed she could last longer as a single woman. However, it became clear that her parents didn’t want the same for her. 

In that starry night, Astoria knew in her bones she would come out as a soon-to-wed woman. In her mind, she hoped it would be someone she could have full conversations with, not just bear children and be shown in events like the one she was attending. At the age of 20, Astoria was considered old to be courted — and she denied plenty of men who tried to ask for her hand as adolescents.

Her parents, Charles and Margaret, held a very prestigious place in society, as sole owners of a motor manufacturing company. They talked about contracts since she came of age, looking for the best deal they could agree on. Astoria could count on her fingers who she could see herself with after many years together — and they weren’t many in the event.

Wearing her best smile, Astoria sat at the table scanning every suitable man in the room. Some were already mingling with other women, which made her understand they already knew who each would marry in a matter of months. Astoria saw Blaise Zabini locking eyes with an annoyed Pansy Parkinson (and every person in their inner circle knew she hoped to marry the Malfoy heir), while her sister laughed loudly to show off her ring. 

“Remember to smile and be gentle Astoria dear,” she heard her mother say in the ear. She had to take a deep breath before facing her, with the sincerest smile she could give at the moment. “Your father promised the announced soon.”

Astoria hated the feeling of anxiety guiding her. Holding her hands tightly together, she waited for her father to speak after the feast to be served. One by one, each patriarch got up and told about the upcoming courtships between families. It was obvious the Parkinson and Zabini would a just like the Black and Macmillan would ascend from their flirters selves. As Charles Greengrass clapped to get attention, she could only focus her attention on her dear father, as the grasp feeling was hard swelled down her throat.

“I do believe everybody knows who we are. The Greengrass is expanding annually, and with the Nott’s, after such a lovely wedding with my dear Daphne, we were provided by the exportation of such products globally. Now, we sure hope to enroll our dearest Astoria to a happy life. With that said, I am pleased to announce that our girl will marry into a family of pharmaceuticals,” at this point, Astoria eyes grew wide realizing who she would marry, the only family inside the room who dared to deal with chemicals, “My dear daughter will marry Draco Malfoy.”

Astoria felt the floor disappear. Her legs trembled as she heard loud applause and sensed her sister coming towards her to a hug. She hoped to curse alone in her dreams, trying to cope with what she experienced that night. It wasn’t all surprising, considering how her parents arranged weekends to spend with the Malfoy’s over the years. However, Astoria was never one to see Draco Malfoy as a possible husband.

In her defence, rumours followed the blond family around. Growing up, Astoria remembers seeing them flee the island after a disastrous coup to dispose of the ministry. Lucius, the patriarch, followed almost blindly a religious leader, who believed he was the one to truly rule the kingdom. Draco used to bully, irritate the ones his family believed to be unworthy, or traitors of a cause at Hogwarts, the only education they got in their lifetimes.

She barely noticed the way she got up, walked to meet her future in-laws. Even as the night progressed, she didn’t see Narcissa or Lucius or her future spouse talking with the other guests - almost as if they tried to remain in shadows.

The three members of the Malfoy wore green and silver, as the emblem of their crest suggested. The parents were stiff, talking almost in a whisper to her parents. Theo Nott congratulated Draco Malfoy for the wedding, who seemed to be nervous and completely unaware of the news just received. Astoria tried to observe what her future would be like, at the same time she could hear her mother and sister already making plans to the ceremony.

She felt sick to her stomach. The whole scenario seemed like a grand scheme of possibilities, none that would help Astoria's self-being. It became clear to her how much her own life would be tucked away in an endless route of failures and unhappiness.

“Isn’t marvellous, sweetie?” Astoria broke from her thoughts after she heard her mother speak to her. She had to blink to regain knowledge of where she was. “I apologize. I have a lot in my mind,” Astoria said with a soft smile on her lips. “I asked, dear, if you don’t think is marvellous that Mrs. Malfoy invited us to their Manor to secure the details of your nuptials,” Margaret said looking like a child on Christmas day. 

“Oh, certainly!” Astoria knew it was the only possible answer. “I believe it would be the most wonderful afternoon,” she said directly to her future mother-in-law. Narcissa Malfoy was hard to read. Her gown was richest in fabric and jewels, with her golden and black hair up, showing her pale face and bright dark eyes (a trait known in the Black family) as a whole. Astoria's hands were gripping her dress, kneading the side of her hips. Narcissa made her nervous, unlike Mr. Malfoy — who made her feel terror. 

Astoria took a moment to look at Draco, now looking less terrified (maybe the drink in his hand made the feeling fell asleep). His grey eyes made her entire body shiver, a sensation she couldn’t recognize. Although two years younger than him, she knew Draco was one of the most desirable bachelors in town, especially between the wealth. The last time she saw him, it was at Daphne’s wedding as he was one of the best mates with Theo. She observed him alone in the balcony of her parents’ house, often being irritated by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. Also, Astoria knew that he shagged every woman who dared to flirt with him, not believing in attachment and sentiment.

For most of the rest of the evening, they didn’t share any words, leaving it all to the ones who created the deal. As the event came to an end, Astoria stared at the sky and wished for a miracle and don’t marry Draco.

The next morning, Astoria was waked by the sun invading the window in her bedroom. One of the maids brought her breakfast and helped her get ready for what would be the first encounter between her family and Draco after the arrangement was announced. She could barely look herself in the mirror, realizing how the feeling has yet to settle — and she has to bring a pride that never crossed her heart.

The trees were painted in a sweet shade of orange, but with many leaves covering the road, telling Astoria that the autumn was coming to an end. When she and her parents arrived at the Manor Malfoy, Astoria remembered the last time she had ever set foot in it (on a hot summer day, still a child losing their teeth). Her mother grabbed one of her arms, dragging her inside the path leading to the door. Astoria saw the Malfoy trio waiting for their arrival (once more wearing shades of green). 

Kindly, she smiled trying to remember all she learned in school. Astoria was shown inside the Manor, so big and in shades of grey — almost morbid —, being led to a solarium, with the view for the garden and greenhouse. She sat next to Draco, who was holding her hand as he was told so back when he was fourteen. Her parents sat in front of the Malfoy, sipping the tea served with biscuits.

“I believe we should discuss the details, like the best date for the wedding,” Lucius Malfoy said surly. His tone made Astoria frown her forehead. “I believe an early spring would be lovely,” her mother responded with a cheerful voice. “It could be here, in your garden. I can assure you that nothing is more beautiful than seeing your child marry in your own home,” Margaret told holding a hand to her heart. 

Looking at the garden behind her, Astoria could imagine herself in that rock path leading to a beautiful fountain. Maybe with gardenias surrounding the place. “I would like it, mother,” she finally said. Draco remained quiet. “And I sure hope to wear your veil, as well,” Astoria said smiling at her mother. “However, I do hope not to be as crowded as Daphne’s was. I sure hope to know those being on my wedding day,” Astoria said, this time, looking at Draco (who just nodded and continue to drink his tea). 

It was getting on her nerves. 

The chat kept on with details being said without much of her input. At one point, she excused herself to explore the garden she would inherit in a matter of months. Draco was designated to show the Manor, a symbol of their future life. Walking together felt awkward, with both daring not to speak about any subject. Astoria felt her legs shaken, her mind playing memories of a distant time. 

“Can I ask you something other than this, Malfoy?” Astoria said trying to see if his eyes would lock on hers. He nodded, still looking ahead. “How do you feel about this wedding? You seem rather quiet at the table, and I believe your voice should listen to such details,” she said still trying to catch a glimpse of his grey eyes. “I am not Nott, who dreamed of Daphne after when we barely left nappies,” he replied.” And we should stop pretending to fancy each other. I do know you heard rumours, and, honestly, most of them are true, and you found me a prat during your schools years, just like I believe you were sarcastic and annoying as a child, running to Daphne’s arms every time something happened,” he declared continuing his pace at her side. 

Astoria stopped and turned herself to enter the Manor again. How dare he tell her how she felt about him during the school years? How can he be such a brat about her feelings? She was mad at him, hating every bone in her body for believing she could sustain a conversation with him. It was true she disliked the idea of a marriage with him, and how she was blindsided with it (or believe it was better not to know). Honestly, Astoria feared she would eventually fall in love with him, like most of the wealth society did (or just bear the other). 

“Running away is not the wisest choice, dearest,” she heard Draco’s voice near her. “It was only true.”

“It doesn’t make it any better, Malfoy!” Astoria said looking at him. “You don’t know how I feel, and you shouldn’t be making assumptions of someone you barely know as an adult,” she said at him, with anger climbing in her voice. She could feel her cheeks getting flushed. “I don’t like the situation either. Even less that I have to wed. However, I know it’s how this society acts, and we follow for some ridiculous partnerships that will crumble and come back up in years to come as new arrangements.” Her voice was rising, with echo being heard in the room they were in (she thanked the Lord the solarium was further away). “So, can we, at least, try since we are expected to give them an heir and all?” she sighed crossing her arms around her cheast.

Astoria saw him stare at her without blinking. A smirk appeared in his lips, and he offered her his arm as a truce (without speaking a word). Somehow, she could only assume he expected her reaction. As she accepted his arm, they walked silently towards the solarium. Her mind looked like a minefield, ready to explode if her feelings were criticized. 

Not long ago, Astoria would have denied any of the new interactions between them, telling lies instead of reasons to march away. Now, as an adult and part of society, she could only hold her breath and be polite.


	2. the second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> enjoy this chapter and let me know if you are liking it. (will I changed it? i don't know but I like to read what you think).  
> English it's not my first language. This is my first multi-chapter in years.

The golden leaves soon turned into full snowstorms, making Astoria daydream near a window as drinking tea with Daphne. It was merely weeks after the announcement of her wedding with Draco, and the news flew like a bird seeking the warm weather of the south.  
  
It was still challenging to engage in a proper conversation with her fiancée. Although he became chattier about the wedding, their interactions led constantly to one-sentence answers. Astoria could fully say she didn’t hate Draco, but it would be better if he didn’t seem to dismiss much of her feelings.  
  
Nowadays, weeks after their first encounter and accord, Astoria was immersed in details such as flowers, guests, and her dress. Daphne aided her through the process, talking about frills she never talked about before. Their mother was excited about the prospects of richness and recent acquaintances.  
  
Daphne couldn’t stop chattering, as if she was the one walking down the aisle in the spring. She gasped every time she thought of something that could bear numerous aspects to the wedding, like satin or a possible flower arrangement for the centrepieces. Astoria didn’t mind her excitement, truly it felt great someone was thinking hard about her nuptials.  
  
“Can you please pay attention to me, Astoria?” Daphne said, making Astoria turn her head and apologise for her behaviour. “What is on your mind now?” her sister asked as it was common how Astoria’s brain worked on any situation.  
  
“The Winter Ball is approaching, and I have no clue how to act, even if I was told as a toddler,” she said gripping Daphne’s hand. "Am I delusional for overthinking, since I am certain we are the opposite of what a lovely couple should be? ”Astoria said looking deep into her sister’s green eyes. "I am unable to help you, dear. Theo and I made plans as adolescents, still growing up at Hogwarts grounds,” Daphne replied in a whisper. Even living in a house that felt empty most of its time , the golden-haired woman still talked in a low tone, as if continue to be in her old chambers. “It became unbearable?” Daphne asked letting Astoria’s hand go. “I genuinely believe we will become those couples that have to be drunk to act like married people,” Astoria said fixing her clothes. “We are civil as we can be, but with the Ball coming, our path will crash with the morals standard by our families.”  
  
She gazed at the window once more. Something about the snow falling made her heart slow down its beat to a normal rate. Maybe, it was how peaceful it fell and touched the covered grass, or even how it knew its ending. Astoria could feel her sister thinking of a solution, anything that would assist her in the upcoming days. She could also identify Daphne’s sorrow for her.  
  
The afternoon ended in a hug between the women. Astoria still watched the snowfall while on her carriage to home. It was better than her misery.  
  
As the days passed, Astoria’s anxiety climbed, making her dreams seem like an invitation from hell. Her mother told her it was normal (“you will soon marry, and nothing is ready,” she said.), while her father believed it was the pressure put on herself about the Winter Ball. Astoria understood it was partially it, but her mind still floated about the future more often than she wanted.  
  
It became worse as she was included in some conversations about the Winter Ball. Narcissa Malfoy claimed she would promptly be the one hosting such an event and needed to recognise how it worked. Being near her made Astoria’s posture change. Even petite and with kind eyes, Narcissa possessed an intimidating feature — perhaps it was something about her marriage with Lucius.  
  
The dining room of the Malfoy’s would be transformed into the Winter’s Ball. Celebrated at the end of December, the idea to bring previous acquaintances and recent ones, and some frenemies were common to pretend a never proclaimed peace. Children received gifts, while adults got drunk to make new deals without involving their heirs or future ones.  
  
When Astoria was an infant, the Greengrass could run through the Malfoy Manor with a fold in their eyes. After she had grown up, she stayed near the enormous windows and watched the snowfall, without interacting with others. Astoria often neglected her position in society, preferring to walk bare feet on the grass on summer days, and talk about subjects that didn’t scream how wealth her family was.  
  
Deciding between shades of blue and white (And maybe grey? She dozed off a thousand times trying to see the difference.), made her headache. “Why not use the solarium as well, Mrs. Malfoy?” she asked, with a scoff as a reply. After that, Astoria only obliged in matters she was required or told.  
  
The night of the ball came sooner than she hoped. Astoria was early at the Manor, wearing her best green dress, trying to impress and fit in the new family. Her hair was in a French braid, and she wore that jewel that once belonged to her mother. She felt anxious by the seconds passing and no one answering the door.  
  
Astoria was caught off guard by Draco himself opening the door. He was wearing a black suit, with his hair slicked back, almost impossible to be untied. His grey eyes penetrated her, causing her spine to shrive in the frosty weather. “Are you coming in or will stay at the snow?” he asked her in a sharp voice (which made her stomach turn over). Something about his attitude towards her was distant, a way to not get closer or attached.

Over the weeks after the first encounter, Astoria swore she would try to recognise him as an individual now, as an adult, and less for her aged impressions. Draco seemed to not cherish it, ready to assume the deal would eventually fail. Walking inside the Manor fully decorated, Astoria remembered being a child enchanted by the details and the silverware.  
  
To greet Lucius and Narcissa was still ominous. It was an enigma trying to figure out how the family worked — and how she would be capable to disrupt it. The three Malfoy were less affectionate than her family, sharing only a few looks of concern.

The guests arrived shortly after the clock stroke seven in the evening. Astoria saw plenty of old colleagues of Hogwarts, like Marcus Flint and his pregnant wife; she observed how Bulstrode was gossiping with Parkinson like schooldays; even Daphne looked gorgeous in blue.  
  
Astoria noticed how petrified some attendees looked crossing the hall into the room. Some moved slowly to not disturb anything or seem too stupefy by the invitation, while others tried sneaking out to explore the ancient house.  
  
“Look how dazzling you look, my daughter!” her mother told her while holding her cheeks. Draco was next to her, sipping sparkling wine. “And you as well, Mr. Malfoy!” Margaret said to her future son-in-law. “You look charming, Mrs. Greengrass. Thank you for being here tonight!” he declared mechanically.  
  
Dozens of people danced and got drunk as the evening went on. Astoria continued to be on Draco’s side, as expected to. Wherever he went, she followed like a puppy. Their exchange of words was minimum, something she was getting exhausted of. “You are very transparent,” he told her while they were near a fireplace. “As a Malfoy, you should start concealing it.” Astoria glanced over her shoulders to perceive his face. “Or not,” she said, still looking at him. “Maybe emotions are something to be traced and shown, to keep ourselves available to live.” He gave her a smirk.  
  
Inside the room, the clock was striking close to midnight, meaning a celebrant would come forward and bless the soon-to-be-wed. Draco reached for her hand as a gesture expected for those like them. After the blessing, Narcissa approached Astoria and Draco, requesting them to follow her up to the staircase.  
  
They stopped at a door, which made Draco realize what his mother would announce. Narcissa turned a key in the door nob, revealing an unoccupied room. A canopy bed was in the middle of it, with dark grey curtains around it. Black armchairs were near the window, which gave the view of the garden Astoria fell in love weeks ago. On the mattress, she found a nightdress resembling the Malfoy crest. “This will be your room for the upcoming months, dear. In the next few weeks, you will bring your things , and we will prepare everything for the wedding day,” Narcissa said still at the door frame, with Draco beside her as Astoria discovered her new bedroom. “Tonight, I hope you stay with us and by morning, I believe your belongings will arrive. Do not worry, though, you are still going to meet your parents and sister frequently,” she assured Astoria.  
  
“I have no words, Mrs. Malfoy,” she said sitting on the edge of the bed. With a nod, Narcissa left the room and let Draco be alone with Astoria. He stood near the door, with his hands in his pockets. Astoria was marvelled by the place, how reminded her of childhood room (excepting the drawings and the plants. But she was certain she would be effective to place some in and give the bedroom life.).  
  
“The toilet is in on the door near the window and it is a shared one with another guest room, but you will be safe. It has a bathtub if you are interested and a shower separated. My bedroom is on the second door on the right at the end hall. My parents' chambers are on the other side of the hall. If you want books or write a letter, the study is the door across your room,” Draco said while Astoria gazed at the silk gown she supposes to wear. “I hope to make your stay pleasant, and less of a monologue.”  
  
“I appreciate it, Mr. Malfoy,” Astoria said looking at him. “For now on, if we are alone, you can call me Draco.” She sighed and gave him a tender smile. “And, we have to go back to the Ball and give our goodbyes to the guests,” he said offering his arm. Astoria embraced his elbow and walked down the stairs, hearing loud giggles from the young adults and children screaming of the excitement of the gift received.  
  
The night continued with laughter and business talk for the senior adults. The young ones enjoyed the expensive wine and the snowy evening before them. While Daphne and Theo told how wonderful their marital life looked, Blaise Zabini was nervously voicing the idea of marrying Pansy in just a couple of weeks — even if it seemed quick. According to him, his parents were soon to attend a year-long trip to the mountains, and Pansy’s parents didn’t bother to make it happen soon, since the details involving the bride have been in process since she turned eighteen (which frightened Astoria).   
  
Millicent, on the other hand, was glad to only wed at the next snow. Her fiancée, a man named Darius Berrow, had an older brother and, as tradition is told , should be married first before Darius could.  The group shared gossip about other Hogwarts colleagues, something Astoria despised, since their lives weren’t any better after the whole failed coup. Draco remained silent, walking along with her and merely hearing the childhood friends sharing news that he didn’t care. Astoria didn’t identify what made him like that, not wanting to express his dislike of some people (like Potter, or Weasley, or Granger, or Longbottom). However, she would not oppose his posture.  
  
“You seem oddly quiet, Draco,” said Pansy in a pitched voice, “aren’t you going to say nothing about little Weasley being a tennis player and winning it?”  
  
“Good for her, I guess,” he merely replied, dryly. Except for Astoria, the others looked stunned by his response. She knew the endless feud between Draco and Potter, something it established before her school years. It came even before the two of them, often fighting because of family traditions and treason.  
  
As the sun would begin to rise, the remained people left the Manor holding, graciously, flowers from the decoration set. Astoria walked up the stairs with Draco still, by her side, and carefully opened the door. They said goodnight as she entered the room. The walls were still bleak, but she was certain they would be heated as the sun rose. She changed into the nightdress, preparing for sleep. Astoria had a hard time deciding which side of the bed to rest, questioning if she should have asked Draco and already arrange herself into wedded life. She decided to go by instinct and after they wake up, she would ask.  
  
Astoria hoped it would be a matter of time to consider it home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to know me better, @AnaLuisa_Guedes on Twitter or mrs-austinswift and journey-to-wherever on Tumblr


	3. the third

The first few weeks living at the Malfoy Manor were calmer, steady. Astoria stayed most of her time in her room or the solarium, still watching the snow covering the grass. Narcissa let her in the greenhouse, seeding her flowers that would eventually become hers to keep.  Lucius, however, was only seen in the morning and diner, maintaining his words sole to business proposes. 

Draco and her continue to refrain from any conversations. The most they held a dialogue was about how beautiful the sunset felt unusually warm on a particular day. Astoria had understood their dynamic for now. He would always wait for her at her bedroom door, so they would walk down together. Draco would be a gentleman when guests were at the Manor and outside those metal gates. 

It wasn’t surprising when the invitation for the Zabini and Parkinson wedding was destined just for the two of them. Narcissa had a few issues with the bride, as she often clung to her son as adolescents, and Lucius hated any formal event that he wouldn’t be the main attention. The day of the wedding was warm for winter, allowing the snow to be more of a decoration than an uninvited guest. 

Astoria and Draco arrived minutes before the wedding at the venue, sitting in a mid-row with Daphne and Theo. Blaise looked handsome in his black suit, with a dark red bow-tie, with his mother by his side wearing a long-sleeved dress, in the same colour as his tie. His father was by the corner, sipping sparkling wine and talking with the bride’s uncle.

The nuptial march began to play in cellos. Pansy wore three-quarter sleeves on lace, with a long tail, that mixed with the snow behind them. She did look beautiful, but her frown face made it clear how unhappy she was at the moment. Everyone in the room knew both wanted different people (the groom had a crush on Tracey Davis; and the bride desired the Malfoy heir). The ceremony itself was quick, almost like ripping a bandage, and they were presented as Mr. and Mrs. Zabini, both with a fake smile on their lips.

“It was a pretty ceremony, at least. They can work it out later,” said Daphne to Astoria as they sat at a table for the reception. “Yours, however, will probably be better than mine,” she said giggling at her sister. Astoria’s mind was rushed to the wedding. She would be next to marry in her group of friends. “It will be so wonderful with that garden as a scenario, sister. Oh, I envy you,” her sister was getting ahead of herself with her imagination. 

The speeches and celebratory traditions from both families happened accordingly. While the mothers shared tears, the fathers were getting drunk and the relatives were ranking deeds for selfish reasons. Astoria could only imagine how the depressive the first weeks after the marriage would be for Zabini and Parkinson. Although they were friends, they would have to share an entire life for the sake of expectation.

Astoria observed how the crowd seemed scattered. Some were dancing tipsy, while others made sure to be social and guarantee a future. Astoria continued to be sited with Draco by her side, both in silence and looking at different situations. His grey eyes scanned his colleagues from Hogwarts, with sadness being shown 

“You can tell me,” she told him, holding his hand softly. Draco looked at her in confusion. “What is bothering you, I mean.” He nodded at her but remained silent. 

She knew his years at Hogwarts weren’t easy. Sure he had privilege ahead of him, with his father treating badly every school member that Draco didn’t like (Lucius was persuasive enough suspend the Headmaster a few times, and indicated a horrible woman to take his place one time). Draco was mean, a bully during his school years, something Astoria found irritating-— and often mouthed he was a brat.

However, when the Voldemort (the religious leader Lucius followed) took over, he felt like a coward. Draco was assigned various tasks over the previous year, needing to create something for the coup take over. Thanks to Harry Potter and his resistance (something Draco hated), the man was defeated, killed during a fight. Many causalities happened from both sides, including Draco’s aunt and one of his best mates.

Since then, the Malfoy family went to trial — but the prestige between the aristocrats didn’t fade, seeming not to care for their wrongdoing. As one of the few pharmaceuticals companies on the island, the government still had to secure some contracts. Now, it was almost four years since the whole event, and Draco looked tired of all the glamour his friends still wore up their sleeves, without any actual punishment for their actions (like Theo and Blaise, who also proceed to act as Voldemort told them). 

“It bothers me how much they seem careless. Well, except for Blaise and Pansy at the moment, they seem more than unhappy,” Draco told her while sipping something she didn’t distinct. She just stayed quiet, ready to let him open himself. “During our final years at Hogwarts, when we had to  _ do _ those things, I never felt at ease. I was often on edge, with nightmares almost daily. On the trials, Potter helped — which I hated, obviously, but appreciated. He told everyone on that stand that I and my mother lied. Ever since then I just feel empty.”

Astoria didn’t know if it would be okay to offer him a hug. For the first time since they started courting, he felt vulnerable. She still questioned the reason but assumed he was just comfortable at being along with her, without his parents or others — even if they were at a wedding.

“I lived in hell, just now I realize it. My father, my auntie, others, they were all putting every ridiculous perception on my lap. I was raised by such idiots rules, and I know I am to blame for never questioning. My mother’s cousin — who passed when I was fifteen, and we were told lies about it like it was bedtime stories —, defied it, so why shouldn’t I?” Astoria could sense the anger in his words. Draco looked at her, locking eyes. “I’m sorry for all of this. I am a bit drunk.”

“Don’t apologize for having feelings,” she said to him, holding his hand tight. “Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked her. Astoria smiled.

The night was colder, yet the wind blowing wouldn’t freeze their bones. They walked at the rock path that led to an open field, walking slowly. Draco’s hands were in his pocket, and she followed his pace, not daring to stare at him. “It is a lovely night,” Draco said gazing at the stars. “Did you know I often escaped to the Astronomy Tower? It was the only place I could feel some sort of peace,” Astoria sensed his eyes on her. Draco took off his suit jacket to put in her shoulders, something she found it sweet. “I always found the Tower to be a scary place,” she said adjusting his piece of clothing on her. 

He chuckled (a sound Astoria haven’t heard before). “I believe it has to do with the ghost stories,” Draco said still gazing at the stars. “Maybe it was the loneliness of it and the coldness of it. It felt like home.” Astoria hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to make him understand that it wasn’t alone. It took a while for him to embrace her, hiding his face on the crook of her neck. 

It was the first time she acknowledged their height difference. She was in heels, and still had to tip her toes to reach his upper body part. Astoria was unsure how long they stayed like that in the open field. They stopped when loud sounds coming from the venue. In a silent agreement, Astoria and Draco returned quietly. 

Entering the venue, they realized that the newly-weds were up in the air in their chairs — something latter they learn was something from the bride's side and told the time to go home, meaning they would soon lay in bed as a couple. It also meant to every guest to return to their houses. 

Astoria and Draco returned to the Manor by foot (it wasn’t that far away). Even if the silence between them continued, the air felt lighter. They walked closer than before, something Astoria noticed after a few minutes. It was a relief to see him less tense around her, it could become more friendly. Astoria didn’t want to ruin it by speaking too much, not even when they got closer to the Manor.

When they got to her room, Astoria gave his suit jacket back, nodding as a sign of gratitude. They stared at each other for a few moments before saying goodbye. Still, Astoria had a lingering feeling about how her heart began beating faster, a desire of his lips, and how she wanted to feel his skin on hers.

She had to remind herself to breathe. 


	4. the fourth

She might have had a smile on her face that very morning, the first day of spring. Astoria watched some wildflowers bloom, as the grass returned to vivid green. The greenhouse became her favourite place to be, with watering the flowers to be a relaxing activity.

This way she couldn’t focus on the wedding that would happen in a matter of weeks. And being honest, Astoria was scared how much the day was approaching and becoming the conversation every time she exited the Manor for any other place. Looking at a narcissus growing, she heard the shy smile by her future mother-in-law, who natured an interesting relationship with her. “Isn’t it beautiful to watch it bloom?” Narcissa said coming closer to Astoria. “It feels like magic,” she said still admiring the flowers. 

As the days passed, Astoria felt more welcomed at the Manor. After Draco talked to her at the Zabini nuptials, they finally spoke more, remembering stories from Hogwarts or festivities, and even about things they liked. Astoria learned Draco had a fear of ferrets and preferred black tea rather than coffee. And he learned how she could recite a little poetry by memory. 

Yet, she had to bury feelings about him. Astoria dreamed of him almost every night — and each time it scared her more of how much she wanted his touch. Coming back to the solarium, Astoria saw him standing by the door frame, watching her talking to his mother. It was mid-morning and Draco looked stunning in the most casual of clothes. “Mother, can I talk to Astoria alone?” he asked. The older woman simply nodded. 

Astoria felt her heart racing like every time he was near her.

He led her to the solarium table, with teacups waiting for them. Over the weeks, the maids had learned her preferences for tea and other meals. “I do believe we should discuss a few things before our wedding,” Draco said pouring her tea. “What do you have in mind?” she asked him tasting the sweet on her lips. “Do you want to go shopping to make my room more like ours? And what would you say if I take you out for a proper dinner?” he asked her sipping his black tea with no sugar cubs. Astoria looked intrigued by his proposition. It would be wonderful to try to make his old bedroom, their own, and she couldn’t deny the feeling inside her when she thought about a dinner date with him. “Isn’t it a bit off the traditional sets we have to follow?” she questioned him once more. “It might be, but as your future spouse, I suppose we can arrange it and still follow the steps expected for us,” he replied shrugging his shoulders.

Astoria did smile at him, and Draco gave her a smirk. “Is anything else?” she asked him stirring the silverware. “Well, it can wait until the afternoon. We can both shower, dress up and get ready for shopping, and, after, we dinner together,” Draco said to her with wiping the curve of his lips with a napkin. Once more, she smiled.

Later that day, Astoria found them walking down Diagon Alley (a small, yet expensive, corner of shops in London), looking for decorations she and Draco enjoyed. She tried, without much success, to forget the fact that he was holding her hand. At his own time, Draco started to get more affectionate towards her, with little touches to assure her they would be okay, even if their relationship started as a deal.

“That cushions would be lovely for the armchairs,” she said pointing at a deep green set from a store. “And that painting is breathtaking,” she completed overlooking at one frame with green touches. “Already a Malfoy?” Draco told her poking the fact that she had become more likely to enjoy green things. “Maybe it affected me,” she told him, daring to lay her head on his shoulder.

Draco was finally feeling at ease around her. Maybe it was how she didn’t try to say something to make his past better. Astoria let him talk, never interrupting or assuming his actions. He told her about his insecurities growing up, the lack of affection in his household, and how much he had to do during the war to sustain (and even protect) his family name. Draco knew she was afraid to see the mark tattooed in his arm, the one that marked him as one of the followers of Voldemort. 

And he wanted to make her happy. Draco didn’t know why, but it was crushing his bones thinking of how much he wanted to make her smile wide at any moment of the day. Being completely honest, he didn’t know when being utterly uninterested in her changed into his heartbeat speeding up. He wanted to e around her more frequently after the Zabini wedding, often offering to be in the studies with her or sharing a tea mid-afternoon in silence. Hell, he would be okay just hearing her breathing. 

“Would you mind if we dine now? I feel we have enough shopping for a day,” Astoria told him after the tenth store they visited. He silently agrees, walking with her towards the nice little bistro near the entrance of Diagon Alley.

After the war ended, and Draco’s family had its fair share of trials, the world became increasingly colder around them. Draco had to grow toughness to shield himself from any commentary or secrecy in rooms. Now, about to get married — and with the traditions still being part of his daily routine —, he had the fear of throwing someone else under this rainy cloud of suspicion and constant rage. 

Once, after the announcement of this engagement and days before Astoria moved in, his mother told him that it would be something often in his way. Draco shouldn’t ignore, since it was his past, but remind people that he was absolved from crimes. However, over the time his feelings grew, he truly sensed the fear taking over his body and mind. And now, about to have a proper dinner with his future wife, all of it made his body stiffer.

When they entered the room full of tables and people gathering in a romantic atmosphere, Draco held Astoria’s hand tightly. The maître was smiling while showing their table (the one closest to a fireplace), something he wasn’t accustomed to. Draco scanned the bistro when the wine was poured and Astoria looked at the menu. He felt relief not knowing anyone, people far away from their social circle.

“You don’t have to be so rigid, Draco,” she told him, holding his hand. “It’s just dinner.” 

“I know,” he reassured her, “but people talk and gossip, and we are not unknown to some.” Draco felt his eyes looking around for any whisper that might be made about them. “I want it to be fine.”

“It already is,” Astoria smiled at him.

Both felt a spark, and both decided to let go of each other warm touches. It was an unusual feeling for them. The food was served by the waiter, with Astoria and Draco stealing glances from each other. The dinner went by uneventful, for Draco’s sanity. Their walk back to the Manor was quiet, peaceful, with their arms linked and her head once again rested on his shoulder. 

It became unbearable how Draco could feel Astoria’s heart from a distance, mainly for how much he knew his organ was feeling around her presence. They had become something both weren’t able to describe to anyone for a while. Both knew two people could fall in love after the arrangement since they saw their parents and other people often. If not love, at least a companionship, a friendly one, made to last long enough into adult life.

Still, they had an uncommon way to show their feelings, both suffering from how they were raised. Astoria was always a closed-off person, while Draco was always feeling alone amidst the chaos. Their hesitation wasn’t calculated, thought out in sleepless nights. It was from the uncharted territory — even if they had a fair share of romance and all.

“I had a lovely day, Draco. Truly one I am expecting to do again after our wedding,” she told him as they entered the gate of the Manor. She looked up, staring at the night sky, silently asking for the blessings of the moon and stars. The breeze was warmer than the one in the afternoon, yet, both didn’t want to let the other go of their embrace. Unliked what she had ever thought growing up when the idea of arranged marriage was introduced in her life, she could see herself with Draco forever. 

“I am glad, Astoria. I also hope we can do more of this as we go,” he told her, observing Astoria looking at the sky. She was beautiful, something she wasn’t able to see as an adolescent, with her green eyes sparkling as she asked for the blessing. Her pale face looked like silk, and he would lie if someone asked him if he dreamed of touching it before their nuptials. 

In another silent agreement, they walked by the garden flourishing. Astoria was taken by the orchid by the greenhouse, and the jasmine blooming beautifully around the fountain. Draco was mesmerized by her actions, carefully studying her body movement as she let go of his arm to touch some flowers. 

He followed her around every movement, as she danced through every piece of colour she could see. Draco didn’t even notice his smile as she smelled a flower he didn’t know the name. Slowly he approached her, hugging her and depositing a kiss on the crock of her neck (taking her by surprise). Astoria's breath rose, her body got tensed. Both were unable to understand the actions that followed a simple gesture of caring.

Astoria turned to Draco, with her hand resting on his chest. His hands didn’t leave her waistline, holding her closer to him. Their foreheads touched, both able to hear the other breathing and their hearts beat. Draco captured her lips kindly, almost afraid she would reject his action. The kiss was an ending for a day both needed.

Draco and Astoria didn’t know how long their lips stayed together — or even if it was proper to kiss before the wedding. They stopped after a breeze insisted on passing through them. “I feel we should enter the house,” Draco said still holding her. Still, neither wanted to let the feeling go and to continue the night without the other.

They entered the Manor with their arms together, trying to contain the smile in their mouths. As Astoria reacher her dorm room, Draco kissed her cheek gently, and she held his hand for a moment. Their quiet communication system was again working, while Draco stepped away slowly, not letting her leave his sight he grabbed the door nob of his room.

When he closed his door, he understood that he might be falling for Astoria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading it


	5. the fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! enjoy this chapter and let me know

The day of the wedding rose upon them, bringing a scandalous sun, so warm it could be impossible to wait for the ceremony outside, around the flowers blooming.  Astoria woke up at the first sight of the sun. Her dress was already in her closet. Her mother and sister would soon arrive to help her to dress. Narcissa would be near her, ready to give her the Malfoy crest. Her future mother-in-law brought her breakfast in bed, saying that the groom must not see the bride before the wedding. 

All she knew was that at sundown, she would be Mrs. Malfoy. 

Draco did wake up a bit after, heading down the stairs for breakfast waiting to his father’s advice and the cufflink of the family wore by Lucius and the men before him. He did wonder how Astoria must be feeling, waiting in her room for all the details to be set and done before she could gracefully walk towards him near the fountain. 

However, he wouldn’t tell anyone that he was counting down the hours to be able to say she was his wife, to kiss her, and make his room their own. Since they kissed days ago, Draco and Astoria were stealing glances of the other around the house, being together almost every instant of the day, and hiding smiles whenever they reminiscent of that night. 

“Isn’t beautiful, my dear?” said Narcissa getting inside his room. His mother looked around the place, still intact from his adolescent years. “The weather does seem to be lovely by the time of the ceremony,” she concluded watching him stare at her. “I believe so,” he told her with a shy smile. “Everything alright?” Narcissa asked her son with her kindest eyes. She knew how he must have been feeling for the past few days, the anxiety taking over his cells. And she couldn’t help but notice how close Draco and Astoria became over the days. Narcissa did her best to not interfere in their relationship, but they did get better weeks before she and Lucius in their days of courting. Perhaps it was a close group of friends or because of the war. Whatever it was, Narcissa was glad how they found each other, even if by an arrangement.“It was more than fine to be nervous. Your father was a wreck, almost too nervous to even make it to the aisle without your grandparents by his side” she told Draco with a mocking smile.

“I guess it is just jitters and the realization it is today,” Draco told her. “You are about to be a married man. A few months back, you were a boy coming into adulthood,” Narcissa said hugging her son for a brief moment. She knew she wasn’t affectionate around her only child, mainly due to the traditions surrounding the Malfoy name. But the only good thing she had ever sure, was Draco and seeing him about to be a husband to somebody, made her eye teary — and yet she had to pretend she was emotionless until the ceremony.

Draco did remain in his room. He put up his wedding suit (a dark shade of green), his grey tie. His family cufflinks were in the shape of serpentine, and as he put them on, Draco reflected what it meant for so many years. By his window, he watched some guests' arrival by the Manor’s gate, with his parents greeting each with a cold smile. 

Astoria watched the employees putting out the last details of the ceremony together. Wearing a robe, she managed to see the delicate flowers in each centrepiece, how the mixture between green and grey were present like she saw in photographs of previous weddings held by the Malfoy. 

Daphne and her mother knocked before entering the room. Both dressed in the most formidable dresses she saw them wearing in her entire life. Her sister let her blond hair in a low bun, highlighting her oval face and green eyes while wearing a shoulder-to-shoulder long grey dress. Margaret let her short brown hair down and wore a sophisticated dark-grey long-sleeved dress, covering her collarbones — something quite similar to what Narcissa was supposed to wear, with exception to the colour. 

She started to do her hair with the help of her mother, the only one she had ever let touch her scalp. Astoria decided to wear her brown hair in loose waves, framing her features. She started to feel like a bride after putting her dress on. An illusion-sleeved, with her collarbones exposed, with a flowed skirt and beautiful lace covering it all. Astoria wore emerald earrings and a necklace with the serpent present on the Malfoy crest. Looking at herself in the mirror, she took the deepest of breaths. She did look beautiful and her wait would be over in just a few minutes.

After she was ready, her father took her in his arms. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before the veil covered her face. They walked down the stairs carefully, with Astoria holding her skirt to not touch the floor. Narcissa met them by solarium, which was with the curtain down to not give any peek at the guests. She handed Astoria her bouquet with flowers she picked herself from the garden, and then proceed to walk to the end of the aisle, is Draco on the cheek and sat next to Lucius at the table in the front row.

“Ready?” her father asked her and she nodded. The music began to play, with cellos and violins doing the melody sound heavenly. When she appeared to her guests, she heard some gasps from old relatives she never bothered to know the name. Astoria focused on her sister crying face, on her mother with a napkin cleaning the tears rolling down her face, and then, finally, she looked at Draco.

He was handsome, she could tell how much girls almost fainted every time she flashed a smile or was polite around them at Hogwarts. However, Draco looked more handsome in that suit and tie, capturing his grey eyes flawlessly. He seemed struck by her arrival, something she hoped it meant she was beautiful at his eyes. When she was in front of him, her veil was lifted by his hands after he shook her father’s. She gave Daphne her bouquet and stand before the minister, holding hands with Draco.

The ceremony was shorter, with little to none mentions she had once heard in her sister’s nuptials to Theo Nott. Astoria said her vows briefly, repeating sayings she remembered from previous weddings. Draco did the same, trying to recollect what his father told his mother when they celebrated their anniversary when he was fourteen-years-old. 

When they were presented as husband and wife, Draco cupped his hands around her face, kissing her delicately. Cheers were heard and Astoria hugged Daphne after getting her bouquet back. She looked at Draco, who shared a smile with her - somehow, it was comforting seeing him now as her husband. 

The night went by with much of speeches made by family members and old acquaintances, with her sister telling an embarrassing story about them as toddlers. Champagne and wine were poured as the dinner was served, and children ran off to play around the grass surrounding the Manor. Astoria noticed how Draco was often kissing her hands when the guests came to greet them and congratulate them. He noticed how she squeezed his hand when she saw someone ready to make the path towards their table.

Lucius stood up for a moment, giving permission to those who were eager to dance. “But first,” he told the selected crowd, “the newly-weds must do their debut.” Draco held her hand and led her to the place designated for the act so expected. One of his hands embraced her waist, while the other held one of hers. Astoria wrapped her free hand on his naked neck. They locked eyes while the music played, both analyzing the other face as if it was the first time. 

“You look beautiful,” he told her. It was the first time they spoke after the ceremony, not involving the vows exchanged. “You look handsome, too,” Astoria replied with a shy smile on her lips. Both were unsure how to act now if their affection could be shown, or if they should deprive the others of such a thing. Yet, they shared a gentle kiss when the music shifted, a bit deeper than the others before it. 

Astoria and Draco left to their (now shared) room sometime after the first guest (an elderly relative from his family side) to leave the party. It astonished Astoria how her belongings were already settled in the room, and how the things they purchased that day at Diagon Alley were in perfect combination.

She looked at Draco, who now had put his suit jacket on a hanger and was unbuttoning his shirt sleeves. Astoria took off the veil still in her hair, sat at the dressing table to take off the jewelry and the makeup from her face. “Can you help me with the dress?” she asked him, taking him by surprise. Draco walked towards her, not taking his eyes off her delicate face in the mirror. 

He started, slowly, unzipping the dress. Maybe she hadn’t thought it through, especially when his hands traced her back, sending shivers down her spine. Gracefully, Astoria took off the dress, showing her body to Draco for the first time. He did look away, with his cheeks blushing while she hanged the dress in the closet and picked her robe to cover her silhouette. Now, he was also in his robes, looking directly at her across the bed. 

Both knew they had a duty to perform, and both would be lying if they didn’t think about it since their first shared kiss. Draco walked towards her again, this time, ready to ferociously take her mouth into his. And he wasn’t alone.

Astoria dug her hands in his platinum hair after his hands wrapped her waist. Their lips danced together, knowing the other moves beforehand. Draco led her to the bed carefully, laying her on the silk sheets. When they gasped for air, he watched her untangling her robe, showing him the lingerie behind it. Astoria was eager to have him in with her, locking their lips again before he could seek her permission to do anything.

They weren’t unfamiliar about sex, it was more of uncertainty if the other was comfortable with the action. Draco’s eyes searched for her consent at every movement made, and Astoria kissed him to tell him “yes”. 

Draco’s hands moved around her entire figure and Astoria made sure he would also be in his underwear. As they let go of the remaining clothes, both continue to explore the mouth and body of the other slowly. Together, they made sense in a way both would never acknowledge years ago. When he took her body entirely, Astoria carved nails in his back and searched for his lips to prove she was more than okay with his action.

They weren’t rushing themselves into the act. Astoria and Draco were determined to learn about the other’s body. While Draco traced Astoria with kisses, she marked his body with her fingernails. Unspoken, they made a pact to reach a climax as one.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wear a mask and be safe!


	6. the sixth

Draco and Astoria spent a week in Greece after their wedding. Endless nights of touching the other shamelessly and feeling the sand under their feet. After they returned to Malfoy Manor, their world was turned by the fact they would now understand the new way of living as a couple.

Breakfasts were usually dreadful. Astoria started to realize how Lucius, her father-in-law, stayed quiet and made the room be in complete silence. After the war, she knew — as the entire society — that he gave up a lot for not spend part of his life incarcerated. Being the only pharmaceutical company in town (or the only with some saleability), made Malfoy Apothecary a reliable place after such a horrible time — and the government created rules for to them continue to work.

Lunch was shared with giggles, as Narcissa and Lucius ate at different times and usually making new deals. Draco and Astoria reserved the time to be closer and, perhaps, talk more about the incoming conversations that would be asked in future events. Both agreed to an only child, knowing well how spoiled the child would be. Draco and Astoria also confirmed their ideals to not make it the supreme rule to avoid those not born into the high society. The name would still to be decided.

Afternoon meant Draco would be in the study to analyse the finance of the Apothecary and dedicate his time to sign new contract deals for the company. Astoria spent her moments in the garden and greenhouse. By dinner time, they were joined by Draco’s parents, with the air heavier and again in silence.

Astoria questioned the reason she never saw it before. Perhaps, the organization of the wedding and how her time was so fractured by details and frivolous things made her mind drift away enough to never realize it. Throughout the days, Astoria understood why Draco face was so locked, and every reason behind it. Being honest, she could never see Lucius as a warm, loving individual. He had a constant frown on his forehead, cold eyes and every movement and word said seemed calculated. 

“When will you start running the Apothecary?” she asked her husband one night after dinner, as they changed into their nightgowns. “In a few months or years, I suppose. Father never told me when,” he answered her shrugging his shoulders. “For now, I run the finance and other contracts, including the one with the government,” Draco told her as he got a book to read on his side of the bed. “Are you happy with it or hoped to be more involved by now?” Astoria asked again, facing his face. “Maybe, I don’t know. I just always assumed it would happen at its own time,” he replied, “why are you asking me these questions, dear?” it was Draco’s turn to ask her. “Something it's running up in my mind for the past few days and I wanted to know more before tell you that I believe you should demand more work at the Apothecary. You deserve it,” Astoria told him examining his grey eyes. 

Draco kissed her gently, reassuring her that he understood why Astoria told him that. Underneath his skin, Draco sensed his blood pumping through his veins as they explored their bodies. As they parted, their foreheads pressed together and Draco and Astoria smiled, knowing well it was just another sip of their married life.

It became obvious to Astoria that Lucius was trying to postpone every decision Draco should have made as to the head of the Apothecary after the war. The government was rather kind to her father-in-law and his crimes, not sending him to incarceration was the ultimate favour.

As the time continued to pass, and their affection became to grow beyond what both expected, Draco and Astoria started to press Lucius about opportunities around the Apothecary, often questioning if it would be appropriate if both lurk in the shop, to know better about the run-ins and such.

"Nonsense!" the patriarchy told them on and on again. “I shall tell you when you are needed in the Apothecary. For now, handling finance is enough.”

“He is lying to you,” Astoria told Draco one night, laying her head in his chest as he read some old book. “It might have something else in place for him not wanting you there, in a position that my father would die for,” she completed looking into his grey eyes. He had a soft look in his eyes and pet her hair slowly. 

It was obvious how Lucius started to deflect the attention towards the shop. He started to speak about more contracts and even had Astoria and Draco to a meeting with Theodore Nott, Sir to secure a new deal of export. On a sunny afternoon, Draco and Astoria were invited for a “delightful tea time,” as Narcissa excitedly expressed, between them and Theo and Daphne.

Astoria could admit it was pleasant to talk with her sister about futile subjects while Theo and Draco spoke about some sports games they all could attend. “How involved are you in the export business, mate?” asked Draco. “Oh, if Theo doesn’t go to the company at least three times a week, Mr. Nott will hang his head up to the crows,” said Daphne bitterly. Astoria exchanged a sympathetic look with her husband.

Draco talked with Goyle and Zabini about their own companies in a lunch meeting later that week. Both answered something quite similar. “You were right, dear. Father is up to something. I just don’t know what it is yet,” he told Astoria one night, holding her by the waist as she passed her hand through his blond hair.

“We will figure it out,” she told him. But didn’t know if that was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be safe! wear a mask!


	7. the seventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it. we are coming to the second half of this fic.

The summer air became almost too intense for anyone’s sake to walk around town. Lucius arranged for Draco and Astoria to spend time on the beachside, away from the heatwave. Both knew it was a strategy to make them unaware of any future relations with the Apothecary. 

At least they were together, Astoria thought. They were enjoying the sightseeing, the waves crashing near the house they were staying and watching the sunset unbelievably beautiful. They spent countless hours just being close to each other, not much happening. Maybe she was reading a book, and he was playing with piano keys, or he was ready to read the newspaper while she sipped tea and ate biscuits.

Astoria could see a future like this. Together by the seaside, maybe with a child in the coming years. “What is up in your mind?” Draco asked her after a moment of complete silence. “You are not this quiet when we are alone.”

“Would it be insanity if I considered being here more?” she questioned herself out loud but keeping her eyes on his. He denied with his head what made her feel relieved. 

Somehow, both knew what they were feeling at that very moment.

Draco kept looking at the newspaper after they exchanged words. “Shit,” he said out loud, frightening Astoria for a moment. “Father is talking about becoming Minister. He will likely do a coup, throw it all out. That is why he is so determined to let me out of every corporate meeting, he is trying to oversell himself.”

Astoria wanted to say she was surprised, but she would be lying. Reading carefully the word written in the paper, she understood even more why her father-in-law wanted to be Minister: he would have the power to control those who made him “suffer and fought against his speech” like he once said after the war ended.

Fighting it would be harder. Draco and Astoria knew they would be asked to walk along with him in the campaign, make him look dashing, completely redeemed, and right for the position of power. 

It didn’t take long for them to receive a letter from Narcissa telling them the news - and summoning their returned to the lands to organize a ball to celebrate Lucius's decision. The crest embedded in the paper just made everything worse.

That night, both stayed awake, unable to sleep, and not have night terrors about the endless possibilities of what could go wrong. 

**xXx**

“We have to move out,” Draco said hours after they got back from their stay at the seaside. “I cannot be here knowing what are his plans. I just need to be the perfect son.”

Astoria had the meaning to tell him about saying goodbye to his childhood home. They needed a place to call their own and fight all the decisions that would be made without their input. Astoria could only assert him that they would be searching a home by morning light - and without his parents' knowledge.

The dinner, that night, was like a funeral. None dared to look into the other's eyes. Astoria played with food, not hungry with so many thoughts in head. Draco was trying to remain calm and not curse at his father. But it would all be in vain.

“Aren’t you happy, son, I will challenge the Minister?” Lucius asked with a pretentious smile on his lips. “Lucius…” Narcissa warned him. Even if she was happy, Narcissa knew how her son would react to such news. 

“Not really, father,” Draco said dryly. “I do hope, however, you make smart choices if you do win, and really make a change.”

“You believe I’ll lose?” his father asked without his grin. “ Shacklebolt is adored by the population, has Potter’s support and you, well, you are a traitor to most and only got away because of a technicality, so I do believe you will lose,” said Draco looking into his father’s eyes. Lucius wasn’t happy. The tension was high between them. 

Astoria stopped eating to glance at Draco and his posture, not a child afraid of his father anymore. Now, her husband stood tall, challenging his oppressor for once. For what she knew back when they were at school, Draco would never say something like it to Lucius (we would back him up and say something mean to anyone who dared to oppose). 

They fell into a dead silence. After dinner ended, each couple went back to their dorms. Astoria hugged her husband as soon as he closed the door behind them. “I’m proud of you,” she whispered in his ear. “Thank you,” he replied holding her tightly. It was all he wanted to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be safe, wear a mask.


	8. the eighth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! hope you enjoy

Draco and Astoria stopped urging the idea of speaking much with Lucius as he started his campaign as possible future Minister of the country. Instead, they focused on finding a home to call their own. Yet, both decided not to speak about any of it with Narcissa, someone they could not possibly trust at the time being.

They walked around London searching for the perfect, or seemingly perfect, house to live in. Some were beautifully decorated, with the most splendid views, others were huge, enough to hold parties like the one they used to attend. Astoria, however, fell for a tiny little townhouse, with two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms, a small kitchen and a decent living room. The wooden floors wander around both stories, and the staircase had an iron handrail so beautiful, it made her tear up how close the place looked like the ones from her dreams.

Draco made an offer that very day, and heard hours late the place was theirs. It took a couple of weeks to move everything out or buy new furniture. By the end of the fourth week, the one they had to move in properly, they told Narcissa in an intimate talk by the solarium. “You are moving out?” she asked incredulously. “You know it is tradition to live in the Manor, Draco. Your father will be furious, son,” Narcissa said holding up tears in her eyes. For once, Draco didn’t know the reasons why.

Narcissa, however, was right. By dinner time, it was obvious Lucius knew something before they delivered the news about the moving out. He didn’t overreact like expected, instead, Lucius seemed  _ okay _ with the idea of them finding their own place before settling in the Manor after years of marriage.

“He is up to something,” Draco said as he boxed some clothes and got ready to sleep the last time in his childhood room. Most things were already at the cozy little house they purchased, with the room filled with boxes of personal items to arrive at the place with them. “I just don’t know what it is yet,” he said looking at his wife.

Astoria wanted, more than anything, to know how to fix the situation. She didn’t know when - or how - she started feeling the urge of letting him know she would do whatever it took to make him feel better, loveable, and needed. At the same time, Astoria had the necessity of letting Draco know that she wanted him to make her feel like it too (And, to some extent, he did every night they laid together in bed).

“We have to have patience, my dear.” 

“Something I lack, love,” he replied, rubbing his face. “He knows how to make my temper climb through the roof.”

“And I know that you have to breathe, slowly and look into my eyes to know that we’ll get through it. Together. It is just a rock in the middle of our path. He will bargain, get into your veins, and you have to decline every attempt as you've been doing for the past years.”

She was right. It only took one look into her eyes to shut every temptation to scream. Astoria had a calming effect on him. And soon he would tell her how he was feeling, how she made him feel.

**xXx**

He decided to carry her in bridal style, as neighbours peek at windows to see them in their new home. Astoria giggled after getting caught by surprise and kissed his cheek as a gesture.

Boxes filled the main floor of the townhouse. Some furniture was already set, with Astoria dancing (as Draco saw her moves) to put every decoration in its place. To get more life inside, Draco collected flowers from a local shop as they set everything up correctly. 

“Have you seen our wedding frame?” Astoria asked, working through a box with delicate pictures. It was her desire to put their photograph as the centerpiece in the coffee table. “Bedroom decoration. And your mother’s vase is in the box without a name,” he replied, placing the kitchen utensils at their correspondent drawer.

They put everything they could in place as the night began to draw upon them. It would take them a week or more to make everything feel right. The bathrooms, at least, were done and could be used to bathe properly.

Draco bathed first, while Astoria organized her side of the closet. He did spend quite some time thinking about the outcomes of the moving, his absence in the Manor. “Are you done?” asked Astoria, knocking at the door before coming in and seeing him wrapped in a towel, looking at the mirror. He stared at her, standing near the door frame with her tired eyes scanning his expressions. Was it going to be truly fine? The thought echoed through his mind for the millionth time since their wedding. 

“Never better,” Draco said, holding a fake smile on his lips. “Stop lying, Draco. Tell me what is on your mind,” Astoria said, carefully approaching his figure. She held his hands, tracing her thumbs softly on his, assuring her presence. “Are we going to be okay away from the Manor? It is uncalled for heirs and might cost us something yet to come,” he told her, inhaling the air to finally be able to exhale all his thoughts out of his body. “As far as we are together, I believe we will,” Astoria said, kissing him.

It was remarkable how her touch made his body untensed so quickly. How simple it was around Astoria, made Draco question if he should have been near her longer during their adolescent years. Frankly, he would trade his own education for more moments with her. 

“I have to admit something I have been feeling for quite a while, way before we wed,” he said, continuously holding her hands. Inching forward, resting his forehead on hers, Draco took her lips on his once again, gently on his touches. “I love you, too,” she said without him having to name it. Their once-secret language, full of silence, became their own understanding and way to acknowledge feelings.

They kissed passionately, letting it go of every fear holding them back before they exchanged feelings. Draco lifted her up the ground, carrying her to their bed, putting her down carefully, gently touching her on spots he knew well. Astoria arched by his touches, gasping for his presence inside her. Now in their own place, they cry out for each other's names, not caring about who might hear their love affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wash your hands and wear a mask. be safe!


	9. the ninth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

The first days at the new townhouse were bliss. Draco and Astoria found themselves smiling more, having a weight on their shoulders taken off. Nights where they made each other their own, and days where feelings were spoken out loud, without hesitation.

Narcissa sent letters regularly, often asking about when - or if - they intended to visit the Manor for the Holidays and other festivities, like her own birthday in coming days. “I will visit your mother today, love,” said Astoria one morning, “I believe she might go insane if you do not show up before her birthday.” Draco chuckled but knew it would be true. He did pay her a visit before her anniversary. Narcissa made tea and baked his favourites biscuits for such occasions. 

Draco wore his best tuxedo for Narcissa’s party. Astoria wore a navy blue dress, with diamond jewelry - a gift from her husband. As they entered the room filled with familiarity, the eyes centered on the heir and his spouse who demanded to live alone, without parents on their toes. At least Draco’s aunt, Andromeda, looked with pity from all the terrifying looks at them.

Lucius stood near Narcissa, with the crest embedded in the suit and tie. The colour green was the main palette of them, almost taking over the crowded room. Draco got chills when he looked at his parents’ gaze upon him and Astoria as if a crime was committed by them the moment they decided to have a life of their own. 

Truthfully, Draco still had that heavy heart sensation passing by his parents' side. The one you feel so low you almost cannot get up, anchoring yourself down. Yet, near his mother, Draco could feel warm and cheering, a feeling of care surrounding her being. 

“Happy Birthday, Mother!” he said, giving her two kisses on her cheeks. He gave her a small present, a silver necklace with emerald as its stone (one of many she had). Her smile was enough for him to know it was a perfect gift, something she would be wearing often to proclaim her adoration. “You look lovely, Astoria,” Narcissa said to her daughter-in-law. “So do you, Mrs. Malfoy,” she said smiling softly.

The party went on uneventfully, with the seniors Mafloy’s wandering around the guests and sharing smiles and exchanging nicenesses. Joining Draco and Astoria in a corner of the room, were the Nott’s and Zabini (Pansy was standing next to her mother hearing some exaggerated version of events. Some of the Black relatives were eye-siding any person they judged unworthy of presence. "How spectacular the night looks, " Narcissa said raising a glass of champagne to those attending her extravaganza. "Thank you all for your presence, for your time. Celebrating my birthday at these times certainly seems egotistical, but I have no doubt it is necessary to assure you all that nothing shall change before us. Only for better," she completed her speech taking a sip.

Draco was enjoying his time. Being next to friends and Astoria made him well, made him feel less hypocritical about his life. That changed the moment he was alone with his father next to the lit fireplace (one that he remembered never being without the fire). He felt his posture, once straight and relaxed, get tensed, and the feeling of a child who broke something valuable in the living room. "I need to have a word with you, son," Lucius said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I feel happy you decided to move on with your life. And I believe you might be ready to assume a higher position at the Apothecary," Draco could feel the smirk out in his lips, how happy he was sounding. "However, I believe that if you want that, you should support my campaign and come back home, or I could change your situation inside the Ministery. Besides, it is not like your wife knows truly what happened the years before the trial. She knows part of it, not the complete truth, right?" 

Draco's throat dried. His father could not use his own mischiefs - based on his believes - against his marriage or life. Blackmailing him on returning home and supporting a campaign he hardly understood the reason behind it. "You made me do those things. If you weren't imprisoned, I would have not done such things," Draco protested, but Lucius's smirk was once again on his face. "You are right, but you made the decisions behind it. Neither I or Dark Lord made you truly do those things, no one forced you with a gun up in your head." For the first time since being an adult, he feared for himself. "Why are you doing this?" Draco asked. "Because either you fear me enough to help me, or fear me enough to become numb. And you have some valuable assets within your group of friends"

"I'll be a pawn again for your dirty work."

"Why do you believe I matched you with your wife?"

Draco had never put much thought into it. He supposed Greengrass, as some that remained mostly neutral in dark times, knew it could profit over a decadent business. Now, Draco believed it was all to increase chances on Ministery and political for his father, never for his benefit.

That night, Draco didn't sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wear a mask, wash your hands and be safe!


	10. the tenth

Draco was unable to sleep for days to come. Keeping such a secret - or, rather, a proposition - from Astoria was disappointing. 

It almost became unbearable how silent he was near her presence, how he deflected every touch to not spoil the conversation before making a decision on his own. Would he accept or just come completely clean with Astoria about his past, about his choices and acts? Draco knew Astoria was well aware of his practice of bullying and ruling on school grounds, shouting "my father will hear about this" every time he felt threatened. Draco was a complete arse during school, often mistaken power with politeness, and fear with friendship. 

Astoria did notice the sudden change. 

It started with his sleepless nights, then it was noticeable how his appetite was absent on meals and how Draco's eyes were dull. It would be a lie if Astoria told someone it didn't bother her how silent he was, how she felt they were back on the first week of their arrangement. However, she decided to wait for him to be ready - whenever it was - to speak (But she only wanted him to know she was there for him, she was his confidant no matter the case).

The time seemed frozen, paralyzed by their miscommunication.

"Draco," Astoria had said to him one particular night. She had had enough of the silence. "What is going on? Are you ill or something?" she dared to ask to prepare for the worst-case scenario possible. "God, no!" Draco replied grabbing her hands. "It is a complicated matter that I must deal alone," he said trying to calm his wife - who frowned her forehead in disbelief. "Dealing alone in any matter died the moment we said I do, dear," she said.

He didn't know how to start the conversation. Would she be willing to know every side of him or would she run off? 

"My father made me a proposal about the Apothecary," Draco stated before his throat ran dry. "That is good news, aren't they?" Astoria asked rubbing her thumbs on his pale cheeks. "Not when he blackmailed me about you." Astoria looked confused by the statement. "You know how I was during Hogwarts years. A bully, a prat, an enormous jerk, pick one. During my sixth year there, with Voldemort ready to start his takeover over the school, and my father locked in Azkaban by other felonies, I was tasked to somehow push the edges and make Dumbledore resign - for good. Obviously, he died and I wasn't responsible for it, but I was partially able to poison some colleagues. And, part of me enjoyed the fear that followed me around that year."

"I know that. But you are not that anymore."

"What if I am? If I support my father I can get more support for the Apothecary. If he wins, Shackelbolt and the others would not interfere as much in my life."

"Do you want that, though?"

"I have no clue."

They stayed silent for a moment. Draco did like the fear that made him what he was in Hogwarts. Astoria knew all that beforehand, it was widely known he used fear as a way to get friends (Nott, Zabini, and others happened to enjoy some submissive work in school, ready to please rather than be pleased - and their fathers would ground them if they dispensed Malfoy). "I helped Umbridge the previous year, I formed the inquisition to stop students gatherings." Everything he said, it seemed like Astoria knew.

"Did you ever torture someone?" she asked seriously. Her facial expression was tense, hoping for a negative answer. "And I watched my aunt torture some, and kill," he said crestfallen, "we didn't get the life sentence for some miracle."

"Or your father did his way like he is doing now. Why consider supporting him? It wouldn't be any news."

"Because I am afraid of losing you, the shop to him..." he secured her hands on his. "Or myself to something unknown".

Astoria didn't have words for him anymore. Whatever she said, he would have to figure out on his own mind before wanting her opinion. "I can't decide for you."

"Would you hate me if I said yes?"

"I wouldn't be happy. He is playing with your weakness and with your desperation for his approval. I've been there before and it is not healthy, for either side. And he is mischievous, he won't stop there. Now he wants your support on Minister race, tomorrow on some ridiculous law. Whatever you decide, will impact more than just the present," she said keeping her head down, not looking in his eyes. "It's your choice, and solely yours. I can only say I am not comfortable with this arrangement."

Draco understood what she meant. And part of him also believed in that. However, living years under the same roof as his father, he never knew other than follow what was said by Malfoy, Sir. as a rule. Giving any time, he would be chasing shadows to please someone unworthy of his admiration.

A thunder closed their night. For the first time, they didn't clutch to each other during their sleep.


	11. the eleventh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like it. we are coming to the end of the story. I know is not much, but I enjoyed writing it and diggin' into something new.  
> sorry for the delay, I've had a lot going on, but i think this will be finished by the new year.

Astoria and Draco barely spoke since that night. Both were trying to understand what it meant and if one of them was wrong. The silence was excruciating, ripping open wounds and old manners. 

It was difficult to deal with the aftermath of the argument - even if it was minimal. Both kept their days busy, often out of their house, visiting others, or doing business elsewhere. Logging their minds out of the picture of why Lucius has come and delivered that ultimatum. Draco tried his best to understand if it was ridiculous to want to rise without much to climb. Astoria wanted her husband to make sense and realise his father was using him to get something not achievable. 

Narcissa, often knowing what to say or do, asked them to have tea some afternoon. It was visible in their faces how uncomfortable they were linking arms, faking smiles to please Narcissa. "I know both of you are unwell, don't need the theatrics," she said showing the way to the solarium. "I apologize, mother," Draco replied. "Don't be. You are not to blame," Narcissa said again, tilting her head towards the office belonging to Lucius. 

The older woman poured tea and served the biscuits to her guests before taking a seat. "Please don't accept your father's proposal, Draco."

"Wouldn't be better if I take the Apothecary now before it all ends?"

"What would end, dear? Your father will lose the race and can face prison for his actions". She said in her honest tone, something Draco only heard as a child, close to sleep time. "Draco, if you take his deal, he will have power over you. Again. Don't mistake it for anything else."

Draco looked at his mother thinking slowly. Astoria's hand grabbed his, fitting it perfectly, and her cold fingers made his chest pound. She would be there, helping him get away from his father's manners. Even more so, Astoria would support him through it all. "Mother, I am just afraid father will lose his mind."

"He already did. Years ago," Narcissa said with a sad look in her eyes. "He will never acknowledge that Potter - or me - was the reason why we got so little time in Azkaban. Lucius will never see that he was on the wrong side of the war. Just like Bellatrix would if she was alive. By the end of Voldemort's term, we were ill, he acted cowardly, but will never admit such a thing. He will go silently to his grave."

All the words said by his mother were true - and Draco knew before she said it. He would still fear for his father, someone he longed admired and sought as a hero. 

xXx

Days turned into weeks slowly. Lucius kept mailing Draco about the proposal, seeking his support and utterly companionship at his race. Draco kept dodging his attacks, calling in sick and spending time alone in his own office, doing whatever he could to avoid his father. 

"Why are you avoiding me, Draco?" Lucius said one-day when he caught Draco unguarded. "Have you thought of my proposal?"

"Yes, father. And, after much deliberation, I decided not to take it." Draco said with a trembling in his voice. To this day, stand up to his father was the most difficult thing he had ever done. He still felt like the child looking for protection and love from someone who made him feel small, insignificant most days.

Lucius's rage could be felt through his cold eyes. His pale skin turned into a shade of red, blushing his cheeks and climbing to his eyes, penetrating Draco's as he walked towards him."Does your wife know your secrets? The one you swore to take to your grave?"

"She does, and we will work it out as a couple that we are"

It was sicking how Lucius's voice started to raise. Even closed within four walls of a small office, Lucius made himself intimidating. He raised his finger as a threat before storming out of the room, shouting "You will hear from me."

Draco sat at his chair, relieved. For a moment, he would be free. 

xXx

The ministry race took place days after the argument between Lucius and Draco.

It was notable that Lucius had only the support of his fellow followers of Voldemort, and nothing more. Hermione Granger stood out counting votes as each member of the society they lived in approached and said who would be the next Minister. Harry Potter was sitting next to Shacklebolt, with Weasley's everywhere cheering every time someone declared his support towards Shacklebolt. Some decided to abstain and were dragged by some enthusiasts on both sides.

Narcissa faked her smile while saying "Lucius". Astoria and Draco held hands while hoping their votes wouldn't be necessary to claim the winner. They stood far from the line, waiting for results and their own sanity to be preserved. "No matter what happens, I love you," said Draco kissing his wife's hand knuckles. "I love you, too". Some familiar faces looked at them, expecting their votes as if it would change the outcome. Daphne and Theo, Pansy, and Blase abstain as a result of their own upbringing, while their parents happily said "Lucius" in the voting booth.

Hours passed and with enough votes, Shacklebolt was declared the winner. 

Lucius threw a tantrum in front of many, claiming every soul that helped him and made his fortune go away. "The Blacks have erased many children from their line; Regulus was a murderer," he said as if no one in that room knew the past of their own society - brought up by Rita Skeeter and many journalists after the war. 

"Father, that is enough," Draco tried to calm his father.

"You had no courage to seek your vote. I raised a coward"

"Raised me? You barely looked at me growing up, too afraid to actually have to be a father. You only had time for me when Dumbledore did something you find infuriating."

Narcissa separated them, using herself as a ield. "Both of you, stop. Let's go home and talk."

"No, Narcissa. No home for him and his good little wife." Lucius stormed out caring Narcissa with him, making Draco fear for his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be safe, wear a mask.


	12. the twelfth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end before the epilogue.  
> watch braking for whales and we should discuss it.

They didn't hear from Lucius for days, which made Draco and Astoria fear for what would come their way. As the days passed by, they tried to contact Narcissa as little as possible and celebrated Shacklebolt's win in a far corner of a tavern full of Ministery people - some who would recognize them and knew Lucius. Truthfully, both Draco and Astoria felt relieved.

One gray morning, one of those when the rain won't cease and make everything feel melancholic, a knock was heard on their door. Astoria looked worried to Draco, who kissed her hand and cheek before opening it. An invitation was left by the doorstep, summoning them to the Manor that afternoon. "It's a trap, Draco," said Astoria ready to throw the paper at the fireplace, "he is setting something up to get you."

"I know, but my mother...," Draco said sighing. It was obvious how he worried about Narcissa, the only one between his parents who seemed to care about his life. "She might need us to protect her."

"We need a plan, then, because I won't be there without something - or someone - ready to intervene. I don't trust your father, even less how he looked angry after losing the race."

"I may call the Ministery and see if they can offer us protection. It might seem desperate, and definitely rushed, but it's all I can think of."

Astoria came closer to her husband. She stroked his pale cheek and lips, resting her forehead on his. "I fear for you, love." Draco hugged her, kissing her face wholly and feeling her freezing skin against his. Her heartbeat slowly growing after their shared moment, and somehow he remembered the reasons why he slowly fell for Astoria before he realized months ago. "I know."

xXx

The Manor looked frightful now, bigger and lonely in the middle of the green grass surrounding it. Draco recalled his childhood nightmares of the same feeling he had at this very moment, being eaten by something he couldn't fight alone. He held Astoria's hand tighter while walking towards the door with the silver details. The blackness of the house was more highlighted in his sight, making it almost morbid as he understood why friends refused to come to the place some summer days - why he was almost alone all the time growing up.

Narcissa opened the door in a dark grey dress, resembling silver. Her hair was half-loose, with her eyes scanning the couple in front of her, looking out for signals or something else to trigger herself and hug her only son. "Mother," said Draco nodding his way in the house with Astoria by his side. Narcissa half smiled and led them to Lucius's office.

The office seemed like a dungeon. The curtains were holding any light from coming in, and the lamp shared a dim light - enough to outline silhouettes. The fireplace was lit and Lucius was standing in front of it in his darkest robes - resembling something he wore during the War. "They are here, dear," said Narcissa coming inside the office and offering Draco and Astoria space to enter the room. She excused herself out, silently. 

Neither wanted to dare and speak first at Lucius's presence. "You may sit," said the Senior Malfoy, almost demanding their action. "I prefer to stand, thank you," said Draco sharply, "What do you want, father? If it's an apology, you will regret inviting us here."

Lucius's face was paler than usual, with his grey eyes almost brighten like silver near the dimmed light. "Very well. I suppose I have to address you both some of my new deals, then." The patriarch came closer, looking them directly in their eyes. Draco's hand never let Astoria's, both feeling the veins pulsate strongly. "Let start with your heritage, shall we?" Lucius grabbed an old file, sitting in the wooden desk. He opened the papers and throw some at the fire. "No more Apothecary until I die. No more money coming from me, both should have a new income."

"No problem, Mr. Malfoy. I am certain my father will have something that both of us can work," said Astoria holding the trembling in her voice. She had to speak up, be more assertive around her father-in-law. It was draining her how he could suck life away so easily. "If not, Hogwarts is always looking for new professors, and McGonagall herself might find amusing Draco working there as one of the best students in chemistry."

"Besides, it is not like we have been living wealthy, father. Since the war, you happen to lose far more just in debt with Ministery and paying fines since we haven't been convicted by treason," said Draco looking at one paper in Lucius's hand. "And you wouldn't dare to throw that in the fire. Too many laws prevent you from such thing, especially being who you are."

None anticipated being strong against Lucius's words. 

"Like what, Draco?" asked Lucius intrigued by it (and he would be lying if his nerves weren't trigged by how they addressed him).

"You still have to pay a lot of money. And I am sure the Ministery race wasn't cheap, so you are probably in more debt - something you couldn't afford before and certainly not now. Second of all, I should remind you the Apothecary became State property the moment Potter set us free, so you just manage a store held by the Ministery itself."

"Became that smart in a couple of days?"

"I read all the papers you seem to throw at the fire. Unlike you, who preferred to run again, cowardly."

The rage in Lucius's eyes was remarkable in Astoria's views. She was able to see the vein in his head pulse violently, as the rage grew inside him. "So what are you doing here?" Lucius asked throwing everything at the table. "You nobody without me. Even at our poorest moment, we have more to share than the Greengrass or any other sacred family ever had".

"To tell you goodbye, to rot in Azkaban. You decide," said Astoria smiling. "You breached your contract with the Ministery after you left the voting polls". Lucius looked confused. "After a brief conversation with the one responsible for your arrest this very morning, after you sent us the invitation, we found out that you couldn't even race, let alone be in the final two. And you tried to bribe us, so more in the list to go to Azkaban."

"You couldn't spend the money, father. You did something before Shacklebolt or any other could say so."

That moment, Narcissa entered the room with tears in her eyes, making passage to ministry people to go inside. The arrest was made without hesitation. Lucius still looked confused, while Narcissa cried and begged Draco to help his father. "I can't, mother. He did it himself."

The rain ceased and the fire from the fireplace extinguised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is not the best work ever, or even mine, but i like how this turns outs and be very simple. I not very good at writing long 10k chapters. 
> 
> be safe!
> 
> tumblr: mrs-austinswift  
> twitter: @analuisa_guedes


	13. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

"Happy anniversary!", said Astoria in the bright morning, smiling widely at Draco lying next to her. He stroke her hair behind her ear and kissed her lips softly.

It had been weeks since Lucius's arrest and they couldn't be happier. After many conversations, Narcissa understood that her husband breached one of the few rules he had to follow and, because of that, had to be away for an indeterminate time. Astoria and Draco returned to the Manor, keeping the house for future use, and, finally, Draco was able to work completely at the Apothecary, making much-needed changes - including helping the Ministery and the local hospital with a new deal.

It was also true that it had been difficult to continue the path they were following as a couple. After Lucius' arrest, Draco and Astoria decided to have an open conversation about their fears, hopes and dreams of a future _together_ \- more than just syllables exchanged. They made a pact to always offer the other their opinion on tough subjects and never let anything destroy them. Somehow, being honest cleared their own bubble of joy and made it stronger.

"Happy anniversary, dear," said Draco softly. After it all went down, he truly understood why he loved her and her presence. He softened him, made him wiser, and let him be braver than he thought he was. 

They stayed in bed for a few more minutes before the day actually began to rise upon them. The Manor seemed calmer, brighter, and _free_ of all the maleficent things Lucius' hid from his family. Whatever was made - even the simple fact that the senior Malfoy was imprisoned for while -, made it better for the ancient house. The walls looked lighter, the furniture less morbid and the sun was finally entering the halls and the rooms, being welcomed and cherished. 

"Don't forget we ought to have dinner together tonight," said Draco before leaving the Manor to go to another business meeting with the Ministery. "I won't, love," replied Astoria kissing his cheeks for the last time before he entered the carriage that would lead him to his meeting. 

xXx

The night approached easily, with the moon in its magnificent glory and the stars shining brightly in the sky, with clouds barely covering any of them. The wind blew against their skins as they reached their destination. Their hands were intertwined, with both showing their affection in public, stealing kisses and gazes from the other. Draco and Astoria didn't care about who would see them, just thought about their own bubble of love.

Sitting at the far east corner of the restaurant, near the fireplace lit and candlelight around them, Draco and Astoria felt wholesome, complete. It had been a crazy first year of marriage since their deal was made by their parents without their knowledge. However, it became strong than them as time passed by and each explored angles yet to be defied. Longing for their own happiness and independence, Draco and Astoria challenged their own standards and upbringing to be who they are now.

"I have news. A good one, shall I say," said Astoria holding his hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs around his knuckles. Draco kissed her hands gently, as a signal for her to continue. "I am pregnant."

Draco stood quiet for a brief second before grabbing her face to kiss Astoria's lips. His excitement could be heard even with the lack of words.

xXx

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born on a cold January night, with snow persisting after many days. He was loved, cherished, and raising by loveling parents - both of which tried hard not to fall back in old manners and bring the only best in their own and new lineage. Although both married after a deal stroked by parents, and their love blossomed after months of conversations, Scorpius would marry for love - and whoever he desired to, even if it hurt his parents a little for all things happened in the past.

Together, the three found out they were invincible and lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u if you read this mess. I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave kudos or follow me on social media. either way, i hope you have a greta 2021 full of light, love, health and success.
> 
> be kind, be safe, wear a mask!


End file.
